lien de sang
by louna13
Summary: une petite histoire sur les maraudeurs une de plus et oui, j'espere qu'elle vous plaira soyez genereux en reviews svp...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER : ** tout l'univers d'harry potter et des maraudeurs appartien a jk rowling sauf le personnage de cleo

**Chapitre I : Les retrouvailles.**

Ils attendaient ce moment depuis environ deux mois, Dumbledore avait fait appeler James dans son bureau le dernier jour des cours.

-Mr? vous avez demandez après moi ?

-entrez monsieur Potter je vous en pris ! un large sourire traversait son visage, j'ai une nouvelle a vous annoncer qui je l'espère vous fera plaisir !

James était surpris et regarder son directeur avec avidité puis Dumbledor reprit :

-en septembre prochain, vous attaquerez votre septième année dans nos murs, et nous auront le plaisir d'accueillir chez les griffondors , dans votre classe une nouvelle élève…

James restait la il ne comprenait pas,

-professeur si je puis me permettre ,c'est Remus le préfet, je ne vois pas en quoi même si je me ferais un plaisir de l'accueillir parmi nous, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me l'annoncez a moi plutôt qu'a Remus !

Dumbledor était ravi de son petit effet

-et bien pour la simple et bonne raison que ce n'est pas la cousine de monsieur lupin que nous accueillerons mais la votre !

James n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et S'etait levé précipitamment !

-je…pardonnez moi mais… vous parlez de cléo ? son regard pétillait de bonheur, sa cléo, sa tendre cousine !

-hé bien il me semble que vous n'ayez qu'une seule cousine si je ne m'abuse ?

il souriait a James comme un enfant, ses yeux étaient rempli de malice.

-hé bien oui je parle de votre cléo, madame maxime vient de m'informer,... elle est transféré de beauxbatons car il semble que votre oncle et votre tante est décidés de se rapprocher de Londres !

James resté sans voie pourquoi ne lui avait elle rien dit ! il était si heureux de la retrouvé pour une durée indéterminé ! Dumbledor le coupa dans ses pensées

-bien je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de retourner a votre dortoir afin de finir votre valise et puis…passez de bonne vacances.

-heu…merci professeur !

il était encore perdu dans ses pensées !

…………………………………………………………………………………….

et puis les vacances s'était écoulé, il était a présent sur le quai 9 3/4 , et scrutait depuis bientôt 5 minutes les environs à la recherche de cette silhouette qu'il connaissait si bien, il tourna son regard, et il la vue, elle était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs, grande et fine avec ses yeux bleus turquoise, elle était vêtu d'un jean et d'un débardeur blanc. il la trouvait si jolie sous ses boucles chocolat, nan décidément elle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce ! elle croisa son regard et se mit a courir vers lui, et lui sauta au coup il l'enlaça tendrement et lui couvrit le front de baiser.

-JAMES ! je croyais que ce jour n'arriverais jamais

-et moi donc ! il l'étreignit dans ses bras, je suis si heureux de te voir, si on m'avait dit que tu passerais ta dernière année a poudlard avec nous…c'est Remus qui va avoir du boulot entant que préfet ! mais tu n'as pas tes bagages ?

un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours lui avait permis de voir qu'elle ne portait qu'un petit sac a dos ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre.

-nan maman a déjà tout fait transplané à l'école, je n'ai que ma robe pour me changer !

elle désigna son sac qu'elle tenait a la main, puis elle ajouta :

-Les autres ne sont pas avec toi ? tu ne leur a pas dit que je venais j'espère ?

-comme je te l'ai promis dans ma lettre je n'ai rien dit, ils sont déjà dans le train, et on ferait mieux de les rejoindre si on ne veut pas aller a poudlard a pied !.

ils rigolèrent, il était bon de se retrouver ! il attrapa sa valise et elle porta la cage vide de son cousin

-ta chouette n'est pas la ?

-non elle arrivera plus tard a l'école elle voulait chasser !

ils pénètrent dans le train et elle suivit son cousin en direction d'un compartiment assez bruyant, elle reconnu immédiatement la voie de Sirius et de Remus comme d'habitude ils se chamaillé! elle se dissimula rapidement sur un des cotés de la porte, et James fit son entrée dans le compartiment en laissant la porte ouverte volontairement.

-hé les gars vous devinerez jamais qui j'ai trouvé traînant sur le quai !

cléo fit son apparition Remus sauta sur ses pieds et Sirius restait la bouche pendante,

-tadaaaaa !

-cléo ? mais…qu…

Remus ne trouvait décidément pas ses mots puis s'avança difficilement vers elle pour l'étreindre en ajoutant

- ça fait plaisir de te voir ! mais je ne comprends rien… que fais tu dans ce train ? tu n'es pas censée être en France ?

-et bien pour tout vous dire, mes parents on décidé de quitter la France pour revenir s'installer a Londres, et donc…

-tu fais ta septièmes années a poudlard ? mais c'est super !

le lycanthrope était réellement ravi, cléo était sa meilleure amie et il l'adorait !

-mais pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dis ?

-et rater la tête que tu fais ? plutôt mourir que de rater cet instant !

elle se tourna vers Sirius toujours la bouche béante.

- hé bien alors tu ne me souhaite pas la bienvenue et tu ne m'embrasse pas ? je vais finir par me vexer !

le brun se leva d'un bon et la prit dans ses bras toujours sans un mot puis finit par articuler en se jetant au fond de son fauteuil

-je n'en reviens pas ! et toi James tu le savais ? espèce de traître t'aurais pu me prévenir !

-désolé gars mais j'avais juré et puis cléo voulait te faire la surprise !

Sirius était vexé de ne pas avoir était mis dans la confidence, mais la joie de voir cléo prit vite le dessus et il recommencèrent a se quereller comme si un an ne s'était pas écoulé depuis la dernière fois ou ils s'étaient vu.

alors Sirius ta toujours pas retrouvé ton cerveau ?

mais nan tu te souviens pas je te l'ai prêté la dernière fois… je trouvais que tu faisais plus peine que moi !

-ha ha très drôle.

Elle faisait semblant d'être vexé

-c'est toi qui a commencé.

-c'est faux !

-si c'est vrai.

- pff tu délires mon vieux

si moi je suis vieux ba toi t'es grabataires !ha ha je t'ai eu

dans tes rêves. Elle se jeta sur lui en entreprit un combat de chatouilles

tout a coup la porte s'ouvrit, les stoppant nette dans leur activités cléo était a califourchon sur Sirius et celui ci lui maintenait les poignet en l'air, dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait trois jeunes filles de leur age, une blonde une brune et une rousse, une attitude de fille habituées a être gâtées pourries flotté sur leurs visages. En gros plus pédante tu meurs !

-c'est qui elle ?

un ton de dédain se laisser clairement entendre dans la voie de la blonde .

-c'est a qui que tu parles comme ça ?

la réponse de cléo fusa sans attendre.

Sirius soupira puis ajouta

-a moi !

la blonde affiché un regard du genre : tu vois mes affaires se reconnaissent toujours ! cléo prit une moue écœuré lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Sirius, celui ci semblé très loin de se faire du soucis sur ce qu'on pouvait lui dire, donc elle se tue. Il fit passer cléo par dessus lui en l'attrapant par la taille et l'assis doucement sur la banquette, puis il le se leva sans un mot et attrapa la blonde par le poignet en l'entraînant hors du compartiment en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte derrière lui. Il y eu quelques secondes de silence puis cléo demanda a James et a Remus :

-et elle c'est qui ?

Remus soupira, puis ajouta sur un ton ironique :

-sa charmante petite amie !

cléo n'eut pas le temps de répliquer tout a coup des hurlements hystérique firent sursauter cléo puis James rajouta :

-c'était, car a présent je crois qu'elle fait parti du passé de Sirius, tu verras ça arrive souvent mais on s'y habitue vite !

le brun réapparut dans le compartiment, le visage soulagé il se réinstalla près de cléo, et ils continuèrent le voyage en écoutant cléo raconter sa vie en France…

ET voilà pour le premier chapitre, dsl c'et pas formidable mais c'est ma première fics j'espère qu'elle vous aura un peu plu laissez moi plein de reviews pour critiquer ou féliciter lol afin que je m'améliore, les autres chapitres sont deja prêt donc dite moi ce que vous pensez du premier et je posterais les autres merci a tous


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, dites moi tout, critiques remarques….enfin a vous de voir, soyez généreux en reviews ! et merci de me suivre Chapitre II : Arrivée a Poudlard .

Remus s'était absenté depuis environ 5 minutes pour effectuer sa ronde de préfet, il avait était affecté a l'autre bout du wagon. Les 3 amis étaient donc resté dans leur compartiment, le chariot à friandise était déjà passé et ils s'apprêtaient a passer le reste du trajet en se goinfrant de sucre tout en se remémorant leur souvenirs .

-ho oui je me souviens… cette pauvre madame Pins, elle voulait toujours nous donner ses gâteaux…

-heurk tais toi cléo, rien que de t'entendre en parler j'en ai encore le goût dans la bouche…ils étaient ignobles, pourtant je suis pas pointilleux sur la nourriture mais la …

et Sirius arracha la tête d'une chocogrenouille avec ses dents lorsque la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvra brusquement. Et une crinière rousse se tint dans l'encadrement de la porte

-Evans ? tu viens me dire bonjour comme c'est aimable a toi !, avec cette nouvelle année tu as décidé de prendre de bonnes résolutions et de dire enfin oui a ma proposition…

Sirius attendait avec avidité la réplique de la jeune préfète, son regard émeraude n'était guère différent des fois ou elle avait remballé son meilleur ami, un regard foudroyant ! cléo tourna son regard vers la dénommé Evans, ravie de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage sur ce nom si souvent employé dans les discussion avec son cousin. Lily foudroya son interlocuteur du regard et sa réponse fusa :

-Prends pas tes rêves pour une réalité Potter, mon opinion sur toi n'a pas changé depuis 2 mois et je vois pas pourquoi elle changerait, je viens juste faire mon tour de ronde et voir si personne, son regard s'appuya sur Sirius et James, ne fait de chahut, maintenant vous devriez vous changer on ne vas pas tarder.

Son ton était froid et on sentait que débiter ses consignes auprès des 2 maraudeurs était plus une corvée qu'un désir personnel, puis son regard se porta sur cleo qu'elle n'avait encore jamais rencontrée, celle ci était assise a coté de Sirius et buvait tranquillement un ver d'hydromel .

-salut, on ne se connaît pas je suis Lily Evans, et toi tu dois êtres la nouvelle conquête de Sirius ?

la rousse affichait une grimace.a ses mots, cleo manqua de s'étrangler dans son vers , et Sirius dut lui taper dans le dos afin qu'elle reprenne sa respiration avant de suffoquer, les deux garçons n'arrêtaient pas de rigoler face a la surprise de cleo.

heu… au risque de te décevoir…je suis pas encore désespéré a ce point la !

Sirius fit une moue offensé que cleo ignora royalement.

-je m'appel cleo, je suis la cousine de James ! enchantée de te rencontrer même si j'avais déjà l'impression de te connaître grâce a mon cousin !

Lily sembla rougir légèrement et James envoya un coup de pied discret dans les jambes de cleo en guise de mécontentement, Remus arriva ce qui offrit une diversion et un changement de sujet, il s'installa a coté de cleo, et s'adressa a Lily un sourire ravi :

-t'as déjà rencontré ma 'tite cleo a ce que je vois ?

-heu oui, on a déjà fait les présentation, bon faut que je file a+

et elle disparut derrière la porte qu'elle referma précipitamment dans son dos. Sirius se mit a regarder cleo d'une façons intense sans la quitter des yeux, mais c'est elle qui prit la parole le plus vite.

-quoi ?

-rien !

-je vais te croire !

-nan je t'assure !

-arrête tu me fais peur a me regarder avec tes yeux de pervers…

-pff t'es nul

-mouais c'est ça

-en fait je me disais…

-haaaa, elle se leva et le pointa du doit, je savais que tu voulais quelque chose, j'en étais sur, que veux tu ?

-mouahaha je t'ai eu y a rien je voulais juste te faire cogiter ! bon les gars on va laisser a la damoiselle quelques secondes d'intimité afin qu'elle puisse se changer , nous on va aller investir les toilettes d'a coté.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent ,cleo sembla surprise !

-hé bien, autant de considération, je suis agréablement surprise !

Sirius lui décrocha son plus beau sourire, un sourire qui signifiait en réalité, « dans moins de 3 secondes tu rigoleras moins » !

en réalité c'est pour moi que je le fais…je voudrais pas être choqué a vie en te voyant a moitié nue, tu comprends a 4 ans on se rendait pas compte, mais a notre age, voir une grosse dans ton genre, sa peut laisser des séquelles !

elle lui balança un chocogrenouille en plein sur la figure et lui, tira la langue mort de rire, mais en réalité, il l'avait toujours appelé « ma grosse » et c'était simplement affectueux, certains ne comprenait pas qu'elle ne se vexe pas lorsqu'il l'appeler ainsi mais c'était un jeux entre eux, elle passait la plus part de son temps libre accompagnée par une boite de bonbon ou quoique ce soit d'autre tant que c'était comestible mais malgré cela elle pesait a peine 50 kg alors elle était loin de se vexer pour le surnom dont l'affublait son ami !

les 3 amis franchirent la porte et filèrent jusqu'au wc a fin de se changer, lorsqu'ils reparurent, ils n'avaient plus qu'a attendre quelques minutes avant d'arriver a près au lard.

Une fois descendue du train, ils entraînèrent cleo jusqu'aux diligences, ils étaient ravis de lui faire visiter, et ponctuer chaque lieux par une anecdote de leurs aventures aux châteaux depuis leur première année.

Cleo était déjà désignée pour aller chez griffondors, elle suivie donc ses 3 amis, jusqu'à la table de leur maison et s'installa au coté de Remus face a Sirius et son cousin, beaucoup de visages étaient orientés vers elle, car les maraudeurs étaient assez réputé dans l'école, et pas toujours pour de bonnes raisons, mais ils étaient très populaires, et tout le monde se demandaient qui était cette nouvelle qui les accompagnés !

-c'est bien je me sens pas du tout observer !

-va falloir que tu t'habitus car avec les deux d'en face, on est constamment au centre de l'attention, ce sont les don juan de l'école !

-au ça va monsieur-remus-donneur-de-leçon oses dire que tu n'aime pas toi aussi être regarder par les filles ?

la réponse de James avait fusé, et il attendait la réponse de son ami tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux d'un geste de la main, malheureusement toute conversation fut coupé, et le silence s'imposa de lui même lorsque dumbledor se leva, afin de dires son discours de début d'année.

-mes chers élèves, maintenant que la répartition des élèves dans chaque maison a était effectué par notre cher choixpeau, je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus avec un discours ennuyeux, je ferais donc court. Je souhaite vous annoncer la venue d'une nouvelle élève de griffondors, en septièmes année, mademoiselle Potter, si vous voulez bien vous levez afin d'éviter a vos cher camarade de se tordre le cou pour vous observer…il lui fit un geste encourageant de la main, et elle se décida a se lever

-bien, vous pouvez vous rasseoir je vous remercie, j'en viens ensuite a nos rappels, la foret interdite est toujours…interdites aux élèves, et notre concierge monsieur rusard m'a rappelé de vous dire que l'utilisation des yoyos-ficelle-tout est strictement interdit pour bâillonner d'autres élèves ! sur ce…, je vous souhaite bonne appétit !

la table se chargea tout a coup de mets délicieux, et tous les élèves remplirent leurs assiette, les 4 amis passèrent leur repas a indiquer des élèves a cleo ainsi que leur noms, et ce que les maraudeurs leur avaient fait endurer…la liste était longue, durant le repas, cleo croisa le regard de Lily, elle lui esquissa un sourire, mais la rousse ne répondit pas et détournât rapidement son regard…la communication allait être difficile !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III :**

Les première semaine c'étaient passées calmement, cleo avait fait la rencontre de tous ses professeurs, et ses journées en compagnie des maraudeurs étaient plus qu'animées ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Lily était toujours aussi froide face a la jeune fille.

-tu crois que je lui est fait quelque chose ?

cleo était en compagnie de Remus ils traversaient les couloirs de l'école afin de rejoindre les autres maraudeurs dans leur salle commune.

-je crois que ton seul défaut est de t'appeler Potter !

cleo fronça les sourcil.

-comment ça je ne comprends pas ?

-hé bien comme tu as put le remarquer Lily ne porte pas vraiment James dans son cœur et elle doit avoir quelques préjugés sur toi !

-tu crois…si ce n'est que ça, je pourrais toujours y remédier avec du temps il faudrait qu'on apprenne a se connaître, je pense qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre…

-je le crois aussi…et si tu veux je pourrais lui en toucher deux mots…

elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, en arrivant devant le tableau de la grosse dame, un élève de leur classe l'appela, elle se retourna et n'eut pas de mal a voir qui voulait lui parler, a part eux, le couloir était vide, Eric Dangrow , élève de griffondors s'avançait vers elle à petites foulées.

Potter, hé Potter !

Elle se tourna vers Remus et lui murmura :

-qu'est-ce qu'il me veut lui ?

Désolé j'en ai pas la moindre idée

Il se tourna vers le tableau

bullemabulle ! le tableau s'inclina et il rentra a moitié puis se retourna de nouveau vers cleo.

tu nous rejoins dans la salle commune des que t'as fini ?

bien sur !,puis elle se retourna vers un Eric essoufflé

cleo…je...voulais savoir si…

…………………………………………………………………………………

les 4 maraudeurs étaient confortablement installé dans leur salle commune, Sirius et James faisait une partie d'échecs version sorcier, et Remus était penché par dessus l'épaule de Peter pour l'aidait sur un devoir de potion. La salle était pleine de monde, tout a coup le tableau s'ouvrit et se referma violemment et cleo comme une furie fit une entré fracassante, elle entra dans la salle commune, son visage était déformé par la rage et il sortait de sa bouche des jurons parfois même inconnu par certain, elle se passa la manche sur sa bouche, tous les visages étaient fixés sur elle, mais la jeune fille plantée devant la table des maraudeurs ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

-AAAAAAAAARG LES MECS TOUS LES MEMES, TOUS LE CERVEAU AU NIVEAU DU PANTALON..TOUS DES CONNARDS…TOUS DES VIRUS A EXTERMINER…

heu…une petite voie s'éleva a la table des maraudeurs , Peter tenta une approche ...je crois que tu devrais te calmer nan ?

des yeux incendiaires se posèrent alors sur lui, il se tassa sur lui même rentra la tête dans ses épaules et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil entre les coussin, ses pieds ne touchaient même plus le sol et son visage était crispé attendant la tornade qui allait s'abattre sur lui, il le savait cela se lisait dans son regard, la jeune fille serra les point, sa colère, sa haine était palpable, elle tentait de se maîtriser et de retenir le flot d'injure qui était prêt a passer sa bouche.

-PETER FERME LA STP

Sirius intervint volant a la rescousse de son ami visiblement devenu muet

je crois qu'il a raison, et tu pourrais p'tetre nous expliquer ce qui se passe plutôt que de nous gueuler dessus ! je sais que ton vocabulaire est assez limité mais…

-CE QUI SE PASSE ? TU VEUX VRAIMENT SAVOIR CE QUI SE PASSE ? IL SE PASSE QUE TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE UN PAS DANS LES COULOIRS SANS TE FAIRE AGRESSER DANS CETTE PU.. FOUTUE ECOLE, QUE LES GARCONS SONT MORT DE FAIM ET PRENNE UN BONJOUR POUR UN « VIENS ME CHOPPER DANS LES TOILETTES », QUE VOUS NOUS PRENEZ POUR UN VULGAIRE BOUT DE VIANDE OU UN OBJET ET APRES VOUS NOUS JETEZ, VOUS PENSEZ QU'ON A PAS NOTRE MOT A DIRE ET QU'ON DOIT ETRE HONNOREE QUAND VOUS DEGNIEZ NOUS REGARDER ET SI ALORS VOUS SHOUAITEZ SORTIR AVEC NOUS ALORS ON A MEME PAS NOTRE MOTS A DIRE, POUR VOUS IL EST EVIDENT QUE NOUS CREVONS D'ENVIE D'ETRE AVEC VOUS !

les garçons la regardaient , il n'en revenait pas il l'avait déjà vu en colère, mais jamais a ce point la, et ils ne comprenaient toujours pas le motif de sa haine et la regardaient avec un regard curieux, la jeune fille n'y prêtait pas attention et continuait son monologue

- HE BIEN JE VAIS VOUS APPRENDRE UN TRUC ON EN A PAAAAAS ENVIE VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ LE DOIT DANS L'ŒIL JUSQU'AU TROGNION, ET CET ESPECE DE CONNARD A CRU QU'IL POUVAIT M'EMBRASSER ET ME CHOPPER ET QUE JE LE LAISSERAIS FAIRE…

a sa dernière phrase, James se leva d'un bond éjectant le jeux d'échec a l'autre bout de la pièce, Remus fit un pas en avant le visage grave et Sirius la regardait avec de grands yeux, mais il avait perdu tout son humour, Peter avait un coussin devant son visage au cas ou la furie aurait décidé de se venger sur lui ! puis James s'approcha d'elle, il porta une main tremblante (signe d'une grande colère) sur l'épaule de sa cousine..

qui ça ? qui t'a touché ? ou ?

toute la salle commune était plongé dans un lourd silence

me toucher est un grand mot, après m'avoir embrassé de force il a pas eu le temps de faire grand chose…

Remus s'était approché d'eux le visage fermé, il était courant de voir James ou Sirius s'énervé et bien évidemment ils étaient craint comme la peste, mais la colère de Remus aussi rare fut elle, était , si c'était possible encore plus redoutée.

-c'est Eric c'est ça ? c'est lui ? sa voie était calme, trop calme, beaucoup trop calme

cleo affirma de la tête et voulu rajouter quelque chose mais les 3 maraudeurs étaient déjà parti en direction du portrait, James, Remus sur ses talons et Sirius fermant la marche. Le portrait pivota et se referma sur eux, cleo se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, et remarquant tous les visage tourné vers elle, son visage prit une légère teinte cramoisie, Lily installé a la table d'à coté, lui sourit.

-tu vas bien ? cleo hocha de la tête et lui rendit son sourire qui se voulait rassurant, puis la rousse reprit, je n'ai jamais vu les 3 zigotos se mettre dans une colère pareille…je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient aussi solidaires surtout Remus…

cleo, se calmait peux a peux.

on va dire qu'ils ont toujours eu tendance a me surprotéger…c'est pas que je m'en plaigne, mais si ils m'avaient laisser finir ma phrase, ils n'aurait pas eu a…

tout a coup le portrait pivota, laissant entrer les 3 maraudeurs, le visage décomposé…ils s'avançaient vers cleo puis s'arrêtèrent, Remus ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis il s'arrêta net , visiblement il semblait choisir ses mots avec précaution. C'est finalement Sirius qui prit la parole le premier :

-tu…rappel moi de jamais te pousser a bout cleo…il porta une main a son entrejambe et fit une grimace, puis sans retirer sa main il ajouta, t'y es pas allé de main morte quand même le pauvre sa doit faire…

-très mal…c'est James qui avait finit la phrase de Sirius lui aussi avait porter un main plus bas que son ventre

-on peut dire que tu ne l'as pas loupé ajouta Remus, il était encor couché par terre dans le couloir, recroquevillé sur ses…(il se racla la gorge) parties et il pleurnichait en appelant sa mère…

-on a même pas eu le courage de lui faire quoique ce soit le pauvre…

cleo se retourna vers James, en le fusillant du regard

-le pauvre ? LE PAUVRE ? vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi il n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite…ce gros con

elle a raison et même si je n'ai rien fait aujourd'hui il le payera plus tard qu'il repose encore ne serait-ce qu'un doit sur elle et il le regrettera amèrement parole de patmole !

Lily se leva d'un bon, et intervint, elle se rapprocha d'eu et leur murmura discrètement :

-bon écoutez en temps normale je devrais punir ce genre de comportement mais j'avoue qu'il ne la pas manqué alors s'il vous plait soyez discret que je n'est rien a dire…

elle remarqua le visage rayonnant de James et ajouta

-calme ta joie Potter c'est pas pour toi que je le fais mais pour ta cousine, j'approuve entièrement son petit discours sur les mecs …pour l'avoir moi même vécu, mais ça tu le sais déjà puisque celui qui me harcèle c'est toi !

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de se marrer et pour éviter le regard noir de James il se tourna vers cleo et la prit dans ses bras, celle ci s'était arrêté de hurler mais elle tremblait toujours de rage, et il l'entraînât vers un sofa afin de tenter de la calmer de peur qu'elle ne recommence a s'époumoner.

allé, reste zen, c'est finit ! il lui caressait doucement l'épaule tout a coût, elle se mit a pleurer, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, silencieuse, elles sortaient sans en avoir eu l'ordre les traîtresses.

-hé hé hé, Sirius lui sécha ses larmes, si il y a bien une personne que je ne veux pas voir pleurer c'est toi alors…

elle craqua les larmes sortant de plus belle.

-j'ai…eu…tellement ..peur…au début…j'arrivais pas …a.. a.. me dégager…j'ai cru…que…

-chuuuuut chuuuut , il la berçait doucement,

Lily et les autres maraudeurs avait chasser tout le monde de la salle commune, et petit a petit, cleo s'était assoupie, laissant la chemise de Sirius trempé au niveau de son torse. Quand ils s'aperçurent qu'elle dormait, Sirius se tourna vers Lily :

-je crois que vous partagez le même dortoir nan ?

-oui c'est exacte mais…pourquoi ?

il se leva et prit cleo dans ses bras

-je vais avoir besoin de toi pour ouvrir le dortoir et la couché enfin si ça ne te dérange pas ?

-nan bien sur, suis moi, fais pas de bruit je crois qu'elle a besoin de se reposer.

je crois aussi, ils montèrent les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles, Lily ouvrit les portes et lui désigna le lit de cleo, il la déposa dessus et lui décrocha doucement les bras de son cou elle marmonna quelques mots et se rendormi illico. Sirius la couvrit lui murmura un « bonne nuit ma belle » puis se retourna face a Lily

-je sais qu'on s'entend pas forcement bien mais si je peux te demander un service… garde un œil sur elle cette nuit stp.

heu …oui bien sur !

a présent Sirius se retourna et se diriger vers la porte

-Sirius ?

il se retourna face a Lily

je …ou est Potter ? il a disparut depuis un moment et Peter aussi ?

-il est sorti prendre l'air avant de faire un meurtre sur eric, et Peter la accompagné pour être sure qu'il ne fasse pas une bêtise !

-je…ok je ne savais pas qu'il était si proche de cleo !

-Lily ne te méprends pas sur ce que je vais te dire…mais…James est très différent de la vision que tu as de lui, et il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de voir souffrir quelqu'un qu'il aime… tu ne connais qu'une petite facette de lui et j'avoue que ce n'est pas la meilleure !

-j'ai cru comprendre…effectivement, j'ai vu une partie de lui ce soir que je ne connaissais pas, une partie qui se préoccupe et se fait du soucis pour les autres… bref bonne nuit !

-bonne nuit Lily

puis il sortit du dortoir des filles, trouva Remus complètement dépité dans la salle commune le regard vide .

-qu'est ce qu'il se passe mooney ?

-c'est ma faute…je n'aurais pas dut la laisser !

voila c t un nouveau chapitre les reviews de leyya09 m'ont vraiment motivé a posté en meme temps j'ai quelques chapitre deja ecrits donc jai pas eu bcp de mal enfin bref vous savez ce qu'il vous reste a faire pour avoir la suite


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV

_puis il sortit du dortoir des filles, trouva Remus complètement dépité dans la salle commune le regard vide ._

_-qu'est ce qu'il se passe mooney ?_

_-c'est ma faute…je n'aurais pas dut la laisser !_

-pardon ? tu déconnes mooney, en quoi ça pourrait être ta faute ?

-mais tu comprends pas, j'étais la, je l'ai vu arriver et je me suis tirer !

c'est toi qui a demander a ce connard de lui sauter dessus ?

-non, mais…

y a pas de mais qui tienne, Remus…on pouvait rien y faire même pas toi la seule chose qu'on peut se dire c'est que si on avait pas tant fait chier cleo étant gamin,…peut être qu'elle n'aurait pas sut se défendre, alors ne t'en veux pas…

le brun se leva en direction de son dortoir puis se retourna vers son ami

-je vais me coucher tu viens ?

-vas y je vous rejoins plus tard !

-ok…Remus, parles en avec elle demain, mais elle te dira la même chose que moi. Bonne nuit !

-bonne nuit patmolle !

il restait assis regardant le feu crépiter dans la cheminé a repenser a la soirée qui venait de se dérouler…

…………………………………………………………………………………

cleo se réveillât le samedi matin, sa tête était embrumée et ses yeux la brûlaient, elle tourna son regard vers le réveil posé a coté de son lit, qui indiquait 7h du matin, elle se redressa dan son lit, et s'aperçue qu'elle était tout habillée les évènements de la veille lui revinrent alors en mémoire, elle se leva, attrapa sa couette et s'enroula dedans, puis sur la pointe des pieds afin de ne pas réveiller ses colocataires, elle se dirigea vers la porte. un chuchotement se fit entendre, elle fit volte face

-cleo…cleo…

elle se dirigea vers le lit de Lily, qui était a la source de ce murmure, celle ci était encore tout endormi et prisonnière de ses couvertures, cleo s'assit paisiblement sur le lit de la rousse et resserra sa couette autours d'elle.

-désolé Lily je voulais pas te réveiller !

-t'en fais pas ce n'est pas toi…

un silence s'installa, Lily sondait le visage de la brune afin de déceler la trace de la moindre douleur ou de peine.

-je vais bien Lily ne t'en fais pas…

-tu…tu ais sure ?je…, je sais qu'on ne sait jamais trop parlé même si on partage la même chambre, mais si tu as besoin te confier, n'hésites pas

-je t'assure, ça va , je me sens juste…comme une idiote, j'ai eu une réaction complètement démesurée, après tout il ne s'est pas vraiment passé quelque chose enfin a part le fait qu'il m'est embrassé…je comprends pas pourquoi je me suis mise a pleuré, c'est pas comme si …enfin bref y a rien eu de très grave…

-c'était le contre cou cleo, je crois que tu as eu très peur ce qui était legitime…et d'ailleurs tu n'étais pas la seule, je n'avais jamais vu James aussi inquiet et les garçons étaient furieux je ne les avais jamais vu aussi tourmentés, Sirius était décomposé lorsqu'il ta couchée dans ton lit…enfin quoiqu'il en soit, ne te mets pas tout ça sur le dos, ta réaction était légitime, et tu as subit un choque émotionnel…alors tu avais toutes t'es raisons pour craquer.

-merci, je crois que je vais aller réfléchir dans la salle commune, il est encore trop tôt, pour descendre déjeuner…et je ne voudrais pas déranger les filles.

Elle désigna du menton les deux lits silencieux de Maggie et Alice, leurs colocataires.

-ok, mais ne te torture pas trop l'esprit, cette histoire est finit…elle bailla, et je crois que moi je vais encore m'accorder quelques minutes de sommeil.

-reposes toi bien et encore… merci.

Puis elle se leva et descendit les escalier, arrivée dans la salle commune, elle aperçue Remus dos a elle, elle s'approcha doucement et vint se blottir tout contre lui sans un mot, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, toujours dans le silence, et cleo posa sa tête sur les cuisse du maraudeur, toujours dans sa couette tel un sushi. Au bout de 5 minutes il se décida a rompre le silence.

-comment te sens tu ? sa voie était inquiète.

-je vais bien, même si je me trouve ridicule pour ma réaction de hier soir !

je suis désolé

elle rit !

-je suis touchée par tant de sollicitude mais se n'est pas de ta faute si je me suis laissée aller en pleurant

il la coupa

-ce n'est pas pour ça , je suis désolé car si j'étais resté avec toi, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !

elle mit du temps a comprendre

-ho Remus nan arrêtes se n'est en rien ta faute, et puis même si tu étais resté avec moi, il aurait voulu me parler en privé alors je t'aurais demandé de nous laisser… ce n'est en rien ta faute

-si j'y est longtemps réfléchi…

les yeux de la jeune fille parcoururent le maraudeur elle s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas changer d'habits il portait toujours le même pull et le même pantalon que la veille, ses traits étaient encore plus tiré et fatigué que d'habitude elle lâcha un petit cri étouffé

-par merlin, Remus ne me dis pas que tu as passé ta nuit ici a cogité ?

la main de Remus se serra un peu plus sur le bras de cleo puis il hocha la tête. Elle planta ses prunelles turquoise dans ses yeux dorés, ses traits se durcir et elle se mit a le morigéner

-mais tu es fou, elle se redressa, et commença a hausser le ton. Je te remercie du souci que tu te fais pour moi, mais de la a te mettre dans cette état la….tu veux que je me fâche ou quoi…t'as quoi dans ta caboche ?

-tu vois je te l'avais dit !

une voie ensommeillée s'était élevé a coté d'eux et un Sirius encore endormi apparut. Il se posta face a eux

-vous me faites une place ou je dois m'assoire a même le sol ?

cleo s'assit en tailleur se serrant près de Remus et ouvrit sa couette a Sirius.

-allé viens ! il prit place a coté d'elle et referma la couette sur eux !

cleo déposa un baiser sur la joue de son loup garou qui semblait rassuré par les paroles de son amie puis Sirius railla

-beurk t'aurais put changer de vêtement cleo quand même !

ha ba dis que je pues ça fait plaisir !

-mais nan tu pues pas !

Remus les regarder, heureux de voir que le moral général remontait ce qui le fit se sentir plus léger.

-mouais rattrape toi ! au fait, merci pour hier soir, il paraît que c'est toi qui t'es dévoué pour me ramener au dortoir, et désolé de mettre laissé aller !

il la regarda et fit son fameux sourire colgate, celui qui prévient que la vanne ne va pas tarder.

- ouais tu peux être désolé me suis démonté une épaule sous ta tonne et demie …puis sont regard se fit plus doux. de rien ma belle c'était tout naturel !

ce fut au tour de James et Peter de descendre, il était a présent 8 heure du matin, et ils décidèrent de filer prendre leur petit déjeuner, ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle qui était presque vide , avalèrent leur repas et remontèrent dans leurs dortoirs faire leur toilettes.

Ils passèrent la journée a traîner dans le parc, profitant de ce qui était sûrement la dernière journée chaude de l'année.

Bien évidemment, l'histoire avait fait le tour de l'école dans la journée même, mais personne n'osa demander de commentaire supplémentaire a cleo, de peur d'avoir des représailles de la part des maraudeurs, le garçon en question avait passé quelques jours au près de madame pomfresh qui ne semblait pas très pressé de soulager sa douleur, en toute féministe qu'elle était.

Le temps aidant, tout le monde oublia cet incident et le mois d'octobre passa rapidement, avec novembre sur ses talons. Les deux jeunes filles s'était considérablement rapprochées depuis cette fameuse nuit et il n'était pas rare de les voir ensemble . Lily ne pouvait toujours pas voir James, elle affirmait que « le jour de la distribution des cerveau chez les Potter James était aux abonnés absents et que cleo avait dut récolter pour deux», c'était la seule explication aux yeux de Lily pour expliquer le comportement de James. Cleo avait cessé d'essayer de la convaincre que c'était dut a l'amour qu'il portait a sa jolie rousse car elle avait vite compris que la rousse en question était plus borné que n'importe qu'elle mule de la région ce qui l'amusée beaucoup.

Avec les premier flocons arriva la nouvelle du bal de noël et une véritable euphorie avait prit possession du château.

voilou voilou mercia a mes revieweuses ce chapitre est pas tres long mais il sert plus de transition enfait! merki et noubliez pas les reviews svp


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V :**

Les maraudeurs ainsi que cleo étaient tous réunis dans la grande salle entrain de prendre leur petit déjeuner, une grande chouette arriva parmi le courrier et se posa devant cleo lui tendant une patte chargé d'un parchemin roulé, la jeune fille le détacha, l'oiseau s' envola, et elle se mit a la lecture de sa lettre.

Ma chérie 

_Je tenais a t'annoncer que nous avons enfin trouvé une maison a Londres, tu verras je suis sure qu'elle te plaira, j'espère que tout se passe bien et que tu t'es bien intégrée, je suis vraiment navrée de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt, mais entre la recherche d'une maison, et le travail, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps libre, ton père se porte a merveille, il travail beaucoup, le bureau des aurores est perpétuellement sur le qui vive avec les attaques extérieur et il lui arrive de partir pour plusieurs jours, c'est dans ces moments la que tu me manques le plus mais j'avoue être rassurée en te sachant a poudlard, au moins je sais que tu y es en sécurité._

_Malheureusement, nous ne pourrons pas être sur Londres pour les fête de noël ton père et moi j'en suis vraiment navrée, mais tu pourras disposer du manoir, alors si tu veux inviter tes amis, nous n'y voyons aucun inconvénient, il y a toutes les chambres nécessaire. Ton frère a dit qu'il y passera sûrement quelques jours avec Caro et Lou, tu verrais comme elle a grandi, elle est magnifique._

_Ma petite fille, je vais devoir te laisser, je te note l'adresse de la maison si tu souhaites t'y installer pour les vacances vous n'aurez cas passer par le réseau des cheminées, le frigo sera rempli et vous aurez tous ce dont vous avez besoin alors profitez bien. Embrasse très fort ton cousin de ma part et de celle de ton père, et n'oublies pas Sirius et Remus._

_Prends bien soin de toi ma chérie, je t'embrasse très fort, _

_Maman !_

Cleo était penné d'apprendre qu'elle ne verrait pas ses parents a noël, mais aussi très heureuse de revoir son frère, et sa nièce Lou , elle se retourna vers les garçons.

-ma mère vous embrasse !

Remus leva la tête de son bol.

-c'est vrai ? comment vont tes parents ?

-ils vont bien ils ont enfin trouver une maison apparemment dans le centre de Londres

-c'est mon père qui va être déçu, il appréciait bien de se retrouver avec son frère sous le même toit, il ma dit qu'ils avaient l'impression de retourner en enfance, personnellement, je préfère avoir éviter cette période la, ta mère et la mienne ont dut avoir quelques crise de nerf a se retrouver avec deux gamins !

-t'as raison James !moi aussi je préfère être a poudlard que sous le même toi que ces 4 la ! au fait, hors sujet complet, mais vous faites quoi a noël ?

Peter prit la parole en premier un air renfrogné flottait sur son visage.

-ma mère m'oblige a passer les fêtes chez ma grand mère, je vais encore devoir supporter mes cousins beurk !

cleo sourit apparemment très amusé

-je compaties Peter, je connais ça ! James pour toute réponse tira la langue a sa cousine.

moi je pense que je vais rester ici, je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler que mes parents on un peu peur de me revoir , même si ce n'est pas forcement la pleine lune ! il sourit tristement

-hé nous il était prévu que nous restions ici James et moi pour tenir compagnie a mumus, il croisa un regard implorant venant de Remus et rajouta a son intention, et ça te servira a rien de nous dire que tu seras très bien tout seul, c'est noël après tout !

hé bien…que diriez vous de disposer d'un manoir pour nous tout seul ? ma mère et mon père ne seront pas la pour les fêtes, et ils nous propose d'envahir les lieux, ça vous tente ?

3 visage radieux se tournèrent alors vers elle, la chose fut donc décidée, Remus James et Sirius passerait donc noël avec elle, dans sa nouvelle maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas ; Peter seulement était boudeur, il aurait bien voulut aller avec eux, mais la décision de sa mère était irrévocable. Sur ces belles paroles, Lily apparut et s'avança vers cleo, celle ci lança un regard noir a son cousin pour le prévenir de ne pas importuner son amie

-bonjour vous 5, vous allez bien ?

ils répondirent tous, James semblait spécialement penaud ce qui intrigua la jeune rousse, mais elle se tourna vers cleo

-tu es prête ? près au lard nous attends ?

-J'ai finit j'arrive ! elle attrapa sa cape et se tourna vers les maraudeurs, posa un bisou sur la joue de Remus et sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius puis elle s'adressa a eux.

-on va choisir nos costumes pour le bal de noël avec Alice et maggie on se croisera peut être au village.

Elles leur firent un signe de la main, et se dirigèrent vers le grand hall.

Une fois qu'elles eurent disparue derrière les grandes portes de bois, Sirius et James se levèrent dans un même bond et avec un sourire entendu ils décidèrent de les suivre. Remus leur annonça qu'ils les attendraient avec Peter au trois balais.

Les filles sortirent sous la neige dans le parc du château suivant un petit groupe de fille vers le village de près au lard.

-Alors ma Lily tu as un cavalier ? cleo jetait un regarde curieux a son amie tout en lui souriant.

Nan mais tu sais que je ne vais au bal que parce que tu me l'as demandé en fait je voulais réviser a la place.

mais tu t'écoute parler, cleo avait un ton indigné ! REVISER ? UNE VEILLE DE VACANCE ET UN SOIR DE BAL je savais que t'avais une araignée au plafond mais la quand même…tu vas me faire le plaisir de te trouver un joli costume, de ramener ton ptit cul a la soirée et de t'amuser ! c'est compris ?

Lily pouffait de rire en écoutant son amie s'indigner. elle porta une main a son front en faisant un salut de l'armée

-OUI CHEF !

elles rigolèrent et se dirigèrent vers la boutique « beau chiffons »

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Les deux maraudeurs suivirent les deux amies discrètement :

-raaaa je me demande ce que va porter Lily au bal , de toute manière quoiqu'elle porte ce sera elle la plus belle car un rien lui va mais je suis curieux, et tu crois qu'elle a un cavalier, et tu sais qui c'est ? et si je lui demandais moi , nan nan bien sure elle refuserait de suite mais je me disais que…

-STOP tu vas te taire un peu, Sirius avait un sourire amusé sur son visage, on va se faire remarquer, et puis tu me Soule avec ta Lily jolie !

t'es con comme type !

tout a coup il sentit son bras s'arracher a son corps et se retrouva propulser derrière un buisson, le nez dans la neige, Sirius couché sur lui, James le poussa violemment et ralla

héeeee je peux savoir ce qui te prends si c'est pour t'avoir dis que t'étais con ba…c'est pas nouveau tu devrai le savoir depuis le temps et puis pas besoin de te frotter a moi, t'es pas mon style

Sirius bondit sur ses pieds et tendit la main a son ami pour l'aider a se relevé, James lui lança un regard suspicieux.

-tu crois vraiment que je me suis frotté a toi délibérément, il leva les yeux au ciel… hé bien si moi je suis con, toi t'es un sale obsédé

-maiheeeu

-y a pas de maiheu pas besoin de faire la vache, c'est juste qu'avec t'es cris on a failli se faire remarquer par les filles, maintenant…si tu préfère que je laisse Lily remarquer que tu la sui…c'est toi qui vois !

le visage de Sirius avait prit un sourire sadique alors que celui de James devenait tout blanc, il n'osait même pas imaginer les mots que Lily lui jetterait au visage si elle se rendait compte que James la suivait ! ils reprirent leur marche un peu plus calme, les menaces de Sirius ayant eu un effet considérable sur James, celui ci se tenait a carreau ils reprirent une conversation normale.

-et toi tu m'as pas dis tu vas au bal avec qui ? qui est l'heureuse élue ?

-hé bien…pour être franc, je pensais demander a cleo de m'accompagner, il tourna un regard timide vers James qui encaissait la nouvelle.

-cleo qui ?

-tu connais beaucoup de cleo ?

la conversation avait prit une tournure que le jeune black n'avait pas prévue, James semblait … choqué et Sirius craignait le pire, il ne voulait pas se disputer avec James, mais cleo …c'était cleo quoi ! il avait toujours eu une très grande attirance pour elle, cette fille le possédait quand elle était la, mais il n'osait pas se le révéler , c'était la cousine de James, de son meilleur pote, celui qui l'avait accueilli comme son propre frère, il n'avait pas le droit, propriété privé ! et puis il ne la voyait que pendant les vacances, et une fois a poudlard il se consolait avec plein d'autres filles a qui il ne portait pas un grand intérêt. Sauf que cette année, elle était arrivée dans le poudlard expresse, ce fut un véritable éléctrochoque pour Sirius, est-ce qu'il devait prend ça pour un signe, cela signifiait t'il qu'il pouvait foncer et que James n'y verrait aucun inconvénient, a ce moment précis il n'en était plus très sure !

-ma cleo ? tu déconnes la ? t'es pas sérieux ?

Sirius était tout a coup très calme, et James mesura la porté de ses propres paroles.

-attends Sirius, te méprends pas sur ce que je viens de dire c'est pas que je veux pas que vous sortiez ensemble, moi je m'en fou et puis de toute manière vous m'avez jamais écouté ni l'un ni l'autre alors c'est pas aujourd'hui…, c'est juste que…raaa comment dire, tu es Sirius, et elle est cleo…vous êtes déjà infernaux chacun de votre coté alors si vous vous mettez ensemble…c'est Remus qui va trimer en tant que préfet…il pouffa de rire, et puis on risque aussi de te retrouver au fond du lac un jour ou tu auras utiliser sa brosse a dent pour nettoyer tes wc ou celui ou tu auras oublié de nourrir son poisson rouge !

-heu je crois que je te suis pas bien la ! elle a pas de poisson rouge, et je nettoies jamais mes toilette !

James éclata de rire

je sais couillon s'était une image, c'était pour te dire qu'elle est explosive et qu'elle peut te tomber dessus pour n'importe quoi, mais…,ils étaient arrivés devant le magasin ou les filles étaient rentrées ils s'étaient arrêté devant, James penaud, regardait ses soulier et jouait avec la neige… si vous arrivez a vous supporter ça veut aussi dire que tu sera vraiment quelqu'un de ma famille, même si tu l'ai déjà dans mon cœur…la…ce serait…officiel !

il leva les yeux vers Sirius qui arborait un sourire immense, puis les deux garçons se sautèrent mutuellement dans les bras en se donnant de grandes tapes dans le dos et en hurlant de joie, les passants intrigués s'étaient arrêtés et les regardaient avec de grands yeux ébahis, lorsque les deux maraudeurs s'en rendirent compte, ils se stoppèrent net, Sirius fit semblant de refaire son lacet et James s'ébouriffa les cheveux pour masquer son embarra tout a coup ils entendirent la sonnette du magasin carillonner, et les deux garçons pris de panique se jetèrent a plat ventre de nouveau derrière un buisson, le nez dans la neige…mais aussi, les jambes complètement a l'extérieure de leur cachette. Une voie leur parvinrent aux oreilles, une voie peux commode !


	6. Chapter 6

Et voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira n'hésitez pas a me laisser vos commentaires !

Chapitre VI

-ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS FAITES LA ? la voie de cleo leur résonnait violemment aux oreilles, Sirius se dit qu'elle semblait…contrariée ! il décida de lui mentir effrontément…après tout il n'allait pas lui avouer qu'il l'avait suivi….il valait mieux dire que l'idée venait de James…puis il changea d'avis, après tout il n'allait pas le vendre, alors qu'il venait de lui donner sa bénédiction !

-heu…hé bien…oui en fait...on est en mission !

-en mission ? elle fronça les sourcils… et quel genre de mission ?

James regardait Sirius, inquiet il lui murmura

-ouais Sirius quel genre de mission ?

il déballa son speech d'une traite sur un ton très sérieux.

hé bien, Dumbledor nous a demandé de récolter quelques échantillons de neige un peu partout dans le village afin de pouvoir contrôler leur pourcentage d'eau et là nous étions justement entrain d'évaluer la parcelle de neige qui se trouve derrière ce buisson, comme tu peux t'en douter, c'est une mission top secrète, alors je te demanderais la plus grande discrétion possible…

cleo avait prit un air fascinée pendant sa tirade

-hé bien…c'est très intéressant tout ça !

James se tapa violemment le front de sa main en écoutant son ami parler et Sirius était ravie de la facilité avec laquelle il avait embobiné cleo, il était réellement fier de lui et abordait un sourire en conséquence, puis cleo le tira de ses réflexions.

-Sirius ?

-oui ?

-la neige est constituée de 100 d'eau QU'ELLE SE TROUVE DERRIERE UN BUISSON OU NON !

-ha ?? mais… je le savais…madame j'ai réponse a tout sauf que…tout le monde n'as pas notre intelligence, il désigna James du coin de l'œil, celui ci lui administra un coup de coude en guise de protestation. Et le vieux Dumby n'a plus toute sa tête alors…

cleo repensa a l'énorme mensonge que venait de lui servir Sirius et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, décidément il l'étonnera toujours…

-Sirius, je penses que si moi je le sais…ce vieux dumby, comme tu l'appel si bien , doit connaître lui aussi la composition de la neige. Moi je penses plutôt que vous nous espionnez !

Sirius semblait indigné !

-QUI CA NOUS ? MAIS ENFIN CLEO , TU NOUS CONNAIS, ON OSERAIT JAMAIS FAIRE CA !

cleo éclata de rire.

-mais c'est justement parce que je vous connais que j'en viens a cette conclusion ! je suis de bonne humeur alors je vais faire comme si de rien était, rejoindre Lily dans le magasin, et quand on en ressortira, vous serrez loin…c'est clair ?

-oui

-oui

-est ce que tu vas le dire a Lily ? James était soucieux

-j'avoue que l'idée qu'elle te décapite est assez plaisante…mais non je ne dirais rien…solidarité familiale je présume !allez filez

Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'en remettre une couche

-et mon échantillon de neige alors ?

-fiiiiiiiiile avant que je m'énerve, cleo fulminait.

-cleo ?

-oui James ?

-quand vous avez fini, rejoignez nous au 3 balais, je vous offre une bière au beurre !

-mouais je verrais avec Lily !

James hocha la tête, en traînant son ami vers le pub.

-je me demande pourquoi tu lui a pas demandé de t'accompagner au bal ? James avait un ton plus que moqueur dans sa voie. Sirius lui avait un ton très …sérieux !

-je pense clairement qu'a ce moment très précis elle n'aurait pas hésité a m'étouffer avec mon propre caleçon si je lui avais fait ma demande alors qu'on se faisait prendre en flag,

-ho ça aurait put être drôle !

Sirius fit une moue boudeuse

-mouai parle pour toi !

en tout cas patmolle va falloir que tu fasses de gros gros effort pour qu'elle accepte de sortir avec toi, elle a eu sa dose de gars pas sérieux, et pour qu 'elle risque de mettre en péril votre amitié, il va vraiment falloir que tu lui prouve que tu tiens a elle !

le visage de Sirius prit soudain, un air très sérieux, il était perdu dans ses pensées, et répondit a son ami sans trop l'écouter

-je sais, puis il se ressaisit, et prit une voie bien plus assuré, mais tu sais cornedrue, je peux être très…romantique si je veux…

James, s'esclaffa

-Mr black ? romantique, et bien ! si j'avais un jour penser associer ton nom avec ce mot…nan en fait j'y aurait même pas pensé…

a ouais tu crois ? moi je te dis que je peux

James était plié en deux devant l'air sur de lui de Sirius

-arrêtes tes conneries t'as rien d'un romantique

Sirius le regarda puis se hissa sur une fontaine qui se trouvait a proximité il se tourna face au magasin dans le quel se trouvait cleo et Lily, celui ci était assez loin pour que les jeunes filles ne voient pas les deux maraudeurs, enfin il déclama une tirade en faisant de grand geste comme au théâtre, James le regardait bouche b.

Il se rit des plaies, celui qui n'a jamais reçu de blessures !

Il tend son bras vers le magasin et continu son monologue

Mais doucement ! Quelle lumière jaillit par cette fenêtre ? Voilà l'Orient, et Juliette est le soleil !

Il met un genoux a terre, toujours son bras dans la direction du magasin.

- Lève-toi, belle aurore, et tue la lune jalouse, qui déjà languit et pâlit de douleur parce que toi, sa prêtresse, tu es plus belle qu'elle-même ! Ne sois plus sa prêtresse, puisqu'elle est jalouse de toi ; sa livrée de vestale est maladive et blême, et les folles seules la portent : rejette-la !... Voilà ma dame ! Oh ! voilà mon amour ! Oh ! si elle pouvait le savoir !...ah si les étoiles se substituaient a ses yeux en même temps que ses yeux aux étoiles, le seul éclat de ses joues ferait pâlir la clarté des astres, comme le grand jour… !

De sa fontaine, il saute a terre, le visage enfouit dans la neige, puis il se relève, face a James et fait une révérence, ce dernier était plié en deux,

-qui aurait put croire que tu est capable de citer Roméo et Juliette quasiment mot pour mot !

Sirius prit une voie grave

-mais pour ta cousine je serait un homme plein de ressource !

il tourna un visage triste vers le magasin puis se retourna vers James et l'attrapa par le bras

-allé viens jamesi, mumus doit nous attendre au 3 balais !

…………………………………………………………………………………….

pendant ce temps au magasin de costume, cleo après avoir morigéné les deux maraudeurs, rejoint son amie pour choisir son costume

-alors c'était quoi ses hurlements ? Lily semblait franchement curieuse

cleo la regarda, amusée de voire son amie aussi naïve

-d'après toi qui veux tu que ce soit ?

Lily haussa un sourcil puis comprit

-tu veux dire que c'était les maraudeurs ?

-juste Sirius et James, mais je t'en prit ne dit rien, j'ai dit a mon cousin que je ne t'en parlerais pas !

cleo s'attendait a devoir affronter une fois de plus l'ouragan Lily, mais rien ne se passa, cette dernière semblait juste, perdue dans ses pensées…

-je…ton cousin est bizarre en ce moment

cleo avait la tête plongée dans un portant rempli de robe et de costume entrain de chercher la perle rare tout a coup elle s'exclama :

- haa je crois que j'ai trouvé !

elle tira un bout de tissu pour le montrer a son amie

-mais tu peux pas porter ça !

-et pourquoi pas, c'est un bal costumé et c'est noël, ça correspond très bien !

la jeune rousse haussa les épaules puis répliqua

-bon bref tu m'écoutes ?

-mais oui…James est toujours bizarre t'es pas la première a le dire !

-oui mais la c'est bizarre c'est dans un autres sens…je …j'arrive plus a la suivre…il me …trouble

cleo s'arrêta net et dévisagea la griffondors, puis un sourire sadique s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune Potter

-il te … trouble ? tu pourrais approfondire ? je te suis pas bien la !

Lily prit une teinte cramoisie

-hooo ça va n'en rajoute pas j'ai pas dis que je l'aimais !

-nan mais c'est un premier pas ! hé bien

-oui ba t'affole pas, la route est très longue et très sinueuse avant que je ne change d'avis sur ton cousin

cleo n'écoutait plus un mot et se dirigeait en sautillant vers les cabines d'essayage tout en chantonnant

-il te trouble, il te trouble

-raaaa cleo arrêtes ça de suite et si tu lui rapporte ce que je viens de te dire je t'égorge

cleo était rentrait dans une des cabines d'essayage aux dernières paroles de son amie elle repassa la tête par la porte, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

-Lily

-quoi ?

-il te trouble

Lily lui lança une robe a la figure , et cleo disparut dans la cabine

-bon trêve de plaisanterie, t'as trouvé un costume ?

-oui celui que je t'ai jeté a la tête d'ailleurs si tu pouvais me le rendre je pourrais l'essayer

un hurlement parvint aux oreilles de la rouquine, hurlement qui venait de la cabine de son amie.

-TU DECONNES LA ?

-de quoi ? Lily prit un ton suppliant, allllllllez, cleo donne mon costume qu'on sorte d'ici !

-il est hors de question que tu mettes….. ça !, cleo ressortit de sa cabine son costume dans une main et celui de son amie dans l'autre.

-et pourquoi donc ?

-parce que même mc gonagal porte des trucs plus sexy ! allé quoi Lily, pour une fois qu'on peut rigoler, fait comme moi !

-bien sur et me retrouver avec une robe taillée pour une fillette de 6 ans !

-ho t'abuses la ! ma robe arrive mi cuisse et puis tu discute pas assied toi c'est moi qui choisis ! voyant le regard implorant de son amie elle tenta de la rassurer.

T'en fais pas je reste soft !

Lily marmonna un « mouais je vais te croire » et cleo partit en quête d'un costume digne de se nom après une longue demie heure, un cri de joie retentit dans toute la boutique faisant sursauter maggie et Alice qui venait de pénétrer dans la boutique a la recherche de leurs amies. Alice très amusée, se tourna vers Lily

-je crois que cleo a trouvé ta tenue !

la rousse bougonna

-ouais je crains le pire !

les 3 filles virent arriver une cleo surexcité

-allé ma belle, enfile ça !

elle poussa Lily dans la cabine et lui tendit une robe blanche ainsi que quelques accessoires. quelques instant plus tard, Lily s'exclama de derrière sa cabine

-mais je peux pas mettre ça !

-et pourquoi donc ? le ton de cleo était sans appel, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Alice et maggie

-allé Lily montre nous !

-a toi Alice commence pas ! Lily ouvrit la porte et apparut ! les 3 amie laissèrent échapper un cris d'admiration

-tu es splendide ma Lily !

-si tu le dis cleo ! bon je l'enlève et on y va !

voilà voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus merci a tous et j'espère que t'es pas trop decu que la voix soit celle de cleo leyya enfin n'hésite pas a me dire ce qu t'en pense merci merci !


	7. Chapter 7

voici la suite des aventures lol vous me laisserez vos impressions merci merci

Chapitre VII

Les deux maraudeurs avaient rejoint Remus et Peter au 3 balais, ils étaient tous les 4 assis autour d'une table et discutaient gaiement.

-alors monsieur capitaine, a quand le prochain match ?

-tu le sais moony c'est dans deux mois, mais dis moi mon ptit loup…tu savais toi que patmole voulait invité ma cousine au bal ?

-héééééé on parle pas des gens comme si ils étaient pas la ! c'est pas poli

mais les deux maraudeurs ne prêtaient aucune attention a Sirius et continuait leur discutions.

-ne me dis pas qu'il s'est enfin décidé a lui déclarer sa flemme

-t'étais au courant ? t'aurais pu me le dire c'est ma cousine après tout !

-c'était pas a moi de te le dire mais je suis content que lui t'en ai parlé !

-mai hééé je suis la les gars ça vous dérange pas ?

2 voie résonnèrent en même temps :

-NAN

-ouais ba en attendant, les filles arrivent donc si on pouvait éviter le sujet ça m'arrangerais et toi pete, ta pas intérêt a faire de gaffe ! ou je te coupe la tête

-hé mais pourquoi toujours moi !

-parce que c'est toujours toi qui gaffes !

puis cleo et Lily rentrèrent dans le pub et vinrent s'installer a leur table, James se tassa sur lui même a la vue de Lily, et Sirius …Sirius regardait cleo comme la 8eme merveille du monde, Remus le remarqua et lui administra un léger coup de coude pour que son ami se reprenne !

-salut les gars ! regardez qui je vous amène !

elle désigna d'un léger coup de tête la jeune rousse, qui s'empourpra et James a la vue de la légère teinte rose qui avait prit possession des joue de sa bien aimée se sentit reprendre des forces

-salut Lily tu vas bien ?

-salut Potter bien merci !

ok le ton était sec, mais moins agressif que d'habitude, c'était déjà un bon point !

cleo prit place au coté de Sirius, et Lily a coté de Remus, face a James. La jeune Potter posa un gros sac sur la table, remplit de bonbon

-je vois que tu as fais un casse chez honeyduke !

Sirius était mort de rire cleo elle était très sérieuse

-tout a fait pat' ! tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais oublié !

elle lui envoya un immense sourire, dans l'estomac du jeune black, des papillons dansait la gigue, a la vue de ce sourire, puis elle remit dans sa bouche sa sucette,

-c'est quoi ?

-une suce-acide c'est trop bon !

-t'en a une pour moi ?

-désolé sir' c'était la dernière

elle sortit sa sucette de sa bouche et lui tendit

-tient ! je te la prête le temps d'aller chercher les boissons. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, et le jeune black lui prit la sucette tout en la gratifiant d'un sourire.

Les 4 autres regardaient la petite scène, et les 3 autres maraudeurs essayaient de voir si quelque chose changeait entre les deux amis, mais non la scène n'avait rien d'inédit. quand a Lily, elle trouvait que Sirius était très différent de ce qu'il semblait être, et se demandait si il en était autant d'un certain attrapeur, il lui semblait que oui, mais refusait de se l'admettre. puis cleo la fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Donc on a dit, 3 whisky pure feux et 3 bières au beurre c'est ça ?

tous hochèrent de la tête, puis cleo se leva pour aller prendre les commandes , James l'imita.

-attends je viens avec toi t'es capable de tout renverser !

elle se retourna et tira la langue a son cousin, ce qui fit sourire Sirius, il la trouvait si belle, elle était une véritable femme-enfant, et il devait avouer que cela lui plaisait terriblement. Il la regardait s'éloigner accompagner de James, et ne pouvait détourner son regard, lorsqu'il la perdue de vue, il se retourna vers ses amis, qui le regardaient tous, un air amusé sur le visage, c'est Lily qui prit la parole la première !

-ferme la bouche black tu vas gober une mouche !

-hein quoi ? pourquoi ?

-arrêtes de me prendre pour une débile, tout le monde t'as vu !

-vu quoi je vois pas ?

-vu que tu la dévorais des yeux,

Lily affichait un sourire amusé

-arrêtes les nuit blanche a lire Evans ça te ramollit la cerveau !

il enfourna la sucette dans sa bouche et tourna son regard vers Remus afin de trouver un peu de réconfort et de soutient chez son ami, celui ci lui sourit doucement et haussa les épaules, Sirius enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.

-ok j'ai étais si peux discret que ça ?

-désolé gars, mais j'avoue que Lily a raison…

Peter affichait un sourire réjouit

-tu vois pour une fois j'ai pas gaffé !

Sirius releva la tête, et le foudroya du regard

-la ferme, pete !

la jeune rousse reprit la parole, en regardant Sirius droit dans les yeux.

-mais…je vois pas ou est le problème !

-le problème est que…que.. qu'elle me considère pas un brin comme un ptit copain potentiel !

-comment tu peux le savoir ? tu lui as demandé ?

-je le sens, et j'ai peur de foutre en l'air notre amitié si elle m'envoie sur les choux !

-dans ce cas la commence soft, demande lui de venir au bal avec toi ? elle n'a encore personne !

-c'est ce que je voulais faire, c'est pour ça qu'on vous a suivi a la boutique !

-ho ce n'était pas…l'idée de James ?

la jeune rousse semblait déçu.

-nan c'était moi, quand j'y repense c'était débile !

-j'essaierais de lui parler si tu veux !

-ça peut être une idée Sirius ! Lily et elle sont devenus proche depuis…l'incident avec Eric !

-tu crois moony ? Sirius s'était redressé, et ses yeux pétillés ! mais qu'est ce que je dois faire moi en attendant ?

-rien, sois toi même, et ne change pas d'attitude envers elle, j'essaierais de la sonder, et je te dirais ce qu'il en ait, et après, a partir de la tu pourras envisager de faire quelque chose !

Sirius était ravi, il sauta de sa chaise, et alla embrasser Lily en la serrant dans ses bras

-raaa merci, tu me sauves la vie, merci, merci, merci !

c'est ce moment précis que choisit James pour arriver avec la première tournée, son visage était devenue tout blanc en apercevant, son meilleur ami entrain d'enlacer sa Lily jolie. Il se racla la gorge, la rousse et le jeune brun se retournèrent vivement, Sirius ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné, mais Lily elle, était mal a l'aise. l'ambiance était tendue, James rompit le silence, d'une voie rauque et dur, sans émotion.

-cleo arrive avec le reste des verres, tenez servez vous !

il posa les 3 chopes sur la table, et évitait a tout prix de regarder Lily, ou il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas le coup. Cleo arriva, avec son éternelle bonne humeur, sans s'en rendre compte, elle fit diversion, et Remus tenta de relancer la conversation.

-alors les filles vous avez trouvé vos costume pour le bal ?

cleo était tout excité, elle sautillait sur son fauteuil tout en racontant leur courses.

-si tu savais, on a trouvé les costumes parfait ! Lily sera resplendissante ! elle a choisit un costume …..ça lui va a merveille

Lily faillit s'étouffer dans son verre tellement elle rigolait !

-j'ai choisis ? tu rigoles la, tu m'as forcé a prendre se costume !

-et tu as bien fais de m'écouter ! l'autre était miteux !

-tu m 'as pas laissé trop le choix !

Remus tenta une nouvelle foi de dévier le sujet !

-et sinon cleo ta acheté quoi de bon chez honeyduke ?

-d'après toi mumus ! elle a du vider le magasin !

-Sirius t'abuse c'est pas vrai j'ai fais de toutes petites courses !

-bien sur ma grosse je vais te croire !

-mais oui si je te le dis !

-je te crois je te crois….mais fais attention quand tu marches, avec la neige tu risque de créer une avalanche

-ha ha ha tu es très drôle Sirius !

-j'étais pas censé être drôle…juste réaliste !

Sirius s'était précipité vers la sortie en voyant sa belle se jeter sur lui, cleo était parti sur ses talons, et au loin on entendais des « SIRIUS , ALEXANDER , BLACK REVIENS ICI IMMEDIATEMENT, TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! » mais le maraudeur était déjà loin.

Les autres étaient resté a la table très amusé par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux, Remus prit la parole.

-je pense qu'on devrait les retrouver ou bien on risque de tomber par hasard sur un Sirius pendu quelque par !vous venez ?

ils se levèrent, James posa l'argent des boissons sur leur table et se mit a la suite du petit groupe Remus et Peter en tête, la jeune fille non loin derrière eux et James en fermeture du cortège. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du pub, le froid vint leur mordre le visage, James resserra son écharpe autour de son cou et enfouit ses mains au fond de ses poches, Au bout d'un moment Lily vint se placer a coté de lui, un silence s'était installé, elle décida de le rompre.

-j'ai dis a Sirius que je l'aiderais pour cleo ! c'est pour ça qu'il me serrait dans ses bras, quand tu es arrivé !

Lily regardait ses chaussure, et avait prit une couleur rouge. Il la regardait, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle se justifiait au prés de lui, après tout elle n'arrêtait pas de le remballer pour qu'il s'occupe de ses affaires et la laisse tranquille, et depuis qu'il essayer de s'en tenir a ça…c'est elle qui venait a lui ! il était perdu. Peut être qu'elle ne le détestait pas tant que ça finalement !à cette pensée, un fin sourire vint se plaquer sur son visage, puis il se tourna vers, la jeune fille.

-tu…tu n'as pas a te justifier…je…ça ne me regarde pas, tu fais…ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux…tu me l'as assez de fois fais comprendre.

il essayait plus de s'en convaincre lui plutôt que Lily ! Son ton n'était pas agressif, juste triste, la jeune fille n'osait toujours pas le regardait, elle sentait ses yeux fixé sur son profil.

-je voulais juste que tu le sache, depuis quelques jours, je te sens…plus vrai.

-plus vrai ? je comprends pas !

-je…tu m'as toujours donné l'impression d'être un garçon arrogant, immature, et d'autres choses encore, mais…depuis que cleo est arrivée, sa présence m'a permis de mieux te connaître, et j'ai vu un garçon, touchant, prévenant, plus soucieux des autres que de lui même, et j'aime bien se James la !

elle se tourna enfin vers lui et lui fit un sourire timide.

Je voulais qu'il n'y est pas de mal entendu, par rapporte a Sirius tout a l'heure.

il lui rendit son sourire le cœur bien plus léger.

-merci !

-je t'en prit.

Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, sans se hurler dessus, et sans s'insulter, c'était une première pour James, et il tentait de graver ce moment dans sa mémoire : son sourire, ses yeux pétillant, ses cheveux parsemé de flocons de neiges, ses joues rosies par le froid, ou peut être étais-ce l'émotion !

Il fut sorti de ses pensés par de grands éclats de rires, James et Lily détachèrent a regret leur regard l'un de l'autre, pour arriver a l'endroit d'ou provenait les gloussements. Ils découvrirent, Sirius, étalé par terre, mort de rire, et cleo, couché sur lui dans le même état, des larmes perlant sur son visage. Apercevant leur groupe d'amis face a eux entrain de s'interroger sur les raisons de leur énormes fou rire, cleo essaya de leur expliquer entre deux tentative pour respirer, Sirius ne se donna même pas la peine d'essayer, et se tenait les cotes, tellement il avait mal a force de se bidonner.

-je… il…a …voulu me…porter sur son…dos pour ….se faire…pardonner…mais….

En repensant a la scène, le fou rire repartit de plus belle, et il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour pourvoir placer un mot.

-il a …a peine…fait ….un pas…qu'il s'est…étalé…par terrr….le…grand…Sirius black….a la force…au fessse….ça casse le myth. !

-mais…j'ai glissé ! et puis….sa confirme ton poids…

il repartit de plus belle dans ses gloussement, cleo rit avec lui, elle n'avait même plus la force de se rebeller

imaginant la scène, le petit groupe participa au fou rire, et tout se finit en batailles de boules de neige.

le soleil déclinait dans le ciel, lorsque, le groupe prit la direction du château afin de se changer. Il se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune, se séparèrent chacun dans leur dortoir.

Cleo fut la première a redescendre dans la salle commune celle ci était complètement vide, elle s'assit sur le rebord intérieur de la fenêtre, regardant un soleil rouge inonder la coure du château, se reflétant dans chaque flocons de neige.

elle sentit une paire de bras puissant s'enrouler autour de ses épaules, et huma se parfum qu'elle connaissait si bien, symbole de son refuge, elle laissa sa tête aller en arrière, et celle ci trouva sa place dans le creux du coup de Remus, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis rompit le silence :

-a quoi penses tu ?

-au soir du bal ! ce sera la pleine lune.

il soupira.

-je sais, je regrette de ne pas pouvoir passer la soirée avec vous…

-en fait, je voulais pas t'en parler t'en que je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir la réaliser, mais …

elle se retourna face a lui.

-J'ai trouvé une potion, j'ai réussi a la faire, et elle te permettra de rester sous ta forme humaine, comme ça tu pourras rester avec nous !

-je ne sais pas cleo ! je…ça pourrait être dangereux, et si elle ne fonctionnait pas ?

-ho je t'en pris Remus, pourquoi veux tu qu'elle ne fonctionne pas, et puis j'aimerais tellement que tu viennes !

il lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

-ok a une condition, tu m'accorderas une danse !

évidement !

les autres arrivèrent petit a petit, et ils descendirent tous pour prendre leur repas !tout le groupe remarqua bien évidement un léger rapprochement entre Lily et James !

voila j'espere que ca vous a plut laissez moi vos impressions!!!

IMPORTANT

apart ca jai besoin de vous, je compte aller jusqu'a leur vie d'adulte et je voulais savoir si vous preferez que je me tienne a l'histoire que l'on connais tous, c a dire la mort de james et lily sirius a azkaban et donc la mort de bien d'autre personnages...ou bien un univers alternatif ou je fais la fin comme je l'entend lol alors je vous en pri laissez moi votre avis, je ferais la fin en fonction des rewies que je serais, si jai plus de reviews favorable a la fin classique je ferais ainsi, et si jai plus de reviews sur une fin alternative, je ferais celle ci, par contre je vous en pris, il me fodra une majorité, lol et pas une egalité alors a vos clavier!!! meri


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour le reviews du chapitre précédente j'apprécie vraiment ! je tenais aussi a passer une annonce, lol étant réellement consciente de mes lacunes en orthographe, je cherche une bêta ayant du tps a perdre pour me corriger donc si ça vous intéresse ou si vous connaissez quelqu'un qui connaît quelqu'un laissez moi une Tite reviews merki merki.

Voilà je tenais a vous dire que je vais donc faire une suite alternative vu que j'ai été vivement encourager par mes revieweuse que je remercie énormément et je prends toute suggestion ! merci et bonne lecture !

Chapitre VIII 

Une fois les portes de la grande salle dépassées, ils se dirigèrent tous vers leur table, tout a coup, une petite main vint tapoter le bras de la jeune Potter qui se retourna vivement, imité par tout son petit groupe :

-Excuse-moi ? Tu es cleo Potter ?

-heu oui ! Pourquoi ?

cleo regardait la première année avec une franche curiosité, puis la jeune griffondors lui tendit un parchemin, un parchemin semblable a de nombreux autres qu'elle avait reçus les semaines précédentes par l'intermédiaire d'élèves divers.

-le directeur ma demandé de te remettre cette convocation.

-merci… ?

-je m'appelle marie

-merci marie !

Une fois la plus jeune partie, cleo déroula le parchemin, et sentit ses amis passer leur tête par-dessus son épaule afin de connaître la teneur de la missive !

_miss Potter_

_je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous quelques instants avant dîner, je vous invite donc a me rejoindre, dans mon bureau, des que vous en aurez la possibilité,_

_A très bientôt !_

_Albus dumbledor._

Cleo roula le parchemin et se tourna vers ses amis.

-vous n'avez cas vous installer, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps, je vous rejoins !

Elle allait faire volte face, quand la voie de Lily s'éleva du groupe !

-et on peut savoir pourquoi le directeur te convoque chaque semaine depuis quelques mois ? J'espère que ce n'est pas grave ?

-non ne t'en fais pas, il s'est juste mis une idée en tête, et il est assez têtu ! allez je file, ou je serais en retard !

elle se retourna et leur lança de loin :

-commencez sans moi, je vous rejoins !

Le reste du groupe la regarda s'éloigner, puis ils prirent place à la table des griffondors, dumbledor étant absent, c'est mac gonagal qui fit le petit discours avant repas puis ils commencèrent tous a manger.

Lily semblait toujours inquiète, malgré les paroles de cleo qui se voulaient réconfortante.

-j'espère qu'elle n'a pas d'ennuis, je me demande ce qu'il veut lui demander !

-je ne sais pas ce que ce vieux fou lui veut, mais moi je sais ce que je vais lui demander des qu'elle revient !

Sirius arborait un sourire confiant, tous se tournèrent vers lui, Remus tenta de l'encourager.

-ça y est tu vas lui demander de t'accompagner au bal !

-Tout à fait mumus !

-je suis contente, je suis sur qu'elle te dira oui !

-yes mon pote, ma cousine va te tomber dans les bras, et pour une fois que Lily est d'accord avec moi ! C'est que ça va bien se passer.

A la dernière phrase de James, Lily se mit à rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Quelques instants plus tard, Remus administra un léger coup de coude a Sirius, lui annonçant que cleo faisait son entrée dans la grande salle, le jeune black, inspira et expira fortement afin de se donner du courage, tout le monde le soutenait du regard, il ne quittait pas sa belle du regard, et ne vit pas tout de suite un septième année de serdaigle, avec une réputation de don juan déjà bien faite, se poster face à cleo, et entamer un plan drague sur celle ci juste devant le nez des maraudeurs.

-nan mais qu'est ce qu'il fou lui ?

Le visage de Sirius était refermé. Et tout les autres le regardaient craignant qu'il ne se mette en colère.

-on dirait un paon qui fait sa danse de séduction.

Puis il se mit à bouder. Il n'adressa pas un regard a cleo lorsque celle ci vint s'asseoir à coté de lui.

-voilà je vais enfin pouvoir manger !

Lily décida de crever l'abcès de suite, elle demanda sur un ton qui se voulait désintéresser :

-qu'est ce qu'il te voulait Mac colley ?

-qui Duncan ?

Sirius murmura tout bas en minaudant:

-pff c'est pas Mac colley, c'est Duncan !

Y a un truc qui va pas Sirius ?

Cleo s'était tourné vers lui, le visage interrogateur, elle ne comprenait pas le changement soudain d'attitude de son ami.

L'ami en question bougonna un « non rien » et cleo reprit sa discussion avec Lily, ne s'apercevant pas que tout le petit groupe tendait l'oreille craignant les révélations de la jeune Potter.

-il m'a invité au bal et j'ai dit oui.

-t'as dis oui ? J'y crois pas !

Ce n'était pas Lily mais Sirius qui avait…hurlé ! cleo restait saisit, décidément, elle n'arrivait pas a suivre les humeurs de son ami.

-t'es pas obligé de me déchirer un tympan sir' je suis à coté de toi je t'entends, et oui, j'ai dis oui, je vois pas en quoi sa pose un problème !

puis sur le ton de la plaisanterie, elle rajouta :

-je savais pas que je devais te demander ta permission avant d'accepter un rendez-vous !

Mais Sirius ne rigolait pas du tout, et la colère avait prit le dessus sur sa peine, les maraudeurs connaissant trop bien la façon de Sirius a s'emporté et a réfléchir après, appréhendaient énormément la réponse de Sirius.

Ouais ta raison tu me dois rien, tu fais ce que tu veux avec ton cul de toute manière !

Tous s'étaient arrêtés, et un silence de mort s'était installé. James et Remus regardaient leur ami interdit, ils savaient que Sirius ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais a ce moment précis, il avait perdu toute raison. Lily elle observait sa cleo, qui fixait Sirius, les yeux humides, son teint devenait blanc. Celle ci se leva attrapa son vers de jus de citrouille et le vida lentement sur la tête de Sirius, puis elle enjamba le banc et disparut derrière les lourdes portes de bois, Remus a sa suite.

Lily jeta sur Sirius un sort pour qu'il redevienne propre, il la remercia, puis il plongea la tête entre ses bras.

-mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

-je te le fais pas dire pat' sur ce coup la ta foiré un max. !

Sirius releva la tête et fusilla son ami du regard.

-ho ça va ! Venant d'un type qui se fait remballer par Lily depuis 5 ans, laisses moi rire. !

-ouais ba moi j'ai pas souvenir de l'avoir un jour insulté !

-ok les garçons maintenant on arrête! Lily avait prit une teinte cramoisie, et pour évité de laisser les choses s'envenimer, avait décidé de mettre un terme a leur discussion.

-ouais t'as raison je…je vais faire un tour…j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Il ce leva et James et Lily entendirent des « quel con mais quel con ! » Puis Lily se tourna vers James.

-je n'ai plus faim et toi ?

-moi nan plus.

Ca voie était grave et triste.

-je propose qu'on monte dans la salle commune.

-je te sui Lily !

Et ils montèrent tous les deux, Peter ayant décidé de finir malgré tout son repas. Le chemin jusqu'à la salle commune se fit silencieux puis ils s'installèrent face au feu dans l'âtre.

-t'en fais pas James, ça va s'arranger !

-il le faut, parce que si ma cousine et mon meilleur pote se mettent à ne plus se parler, ma vie va devenir un véritable enfer !

-je comprends, mais je crois que Sirius a besoin de ton soutien, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit à cleo !

James tourna son visage vers Lily et plongea ses yeux chocolat dans deux émeraudes.

-comment arrives-tu as cerné les gens en les connaissant si peu ?

-je…j'observe beaucoup les personnes qui m'entourent. Je vous ai beaucoup observé passé un moment.

Elle rougit.

-ho…je vois…et qu'est ce que tu pourrais me dire d'autre sur les maraudeurs ?

-hé bien…elle jeta un coup d'œil afin de s'assurer que la salle était exsangue de toute oreille indiscrète. Je sais que Remus est…enfin tu sais…

-pardon ? Comment tu le sais ? Sa voie avait prit un ton méfiant.

-je…j'ai remarqué qu'il était toujours très fatigué les jours et les lendemains de pleine lune, et que vous ne passiez jamais vos nuits dans votre dortoir les nuits ou la lune est ronde ! J'en ai donc déduit qu'il est atteint de lycanthropie. Mes soupçons ont été confirmés cette année, quand cleo s'est mise elle aussi a bouder le dortoir les soirs de pleine lune.

-j'en reviens pas ! Et depuis combien de temps ?…Je pensais qu'on était discret, d'autres savent ?

-non je n'ai rien dit, je n'ai pas voulu vous créer d'ennuis, Remus a déjà bien a faire avec tout ça, et ça fait à peu près 3 ans que je l'ai découvert, par contre ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous allez avec lui, c'est quand même très dangereux pour un humain, il n'y a que les animaux…elle porta une main a sa bouche, fixa le feux de la cheminée et murmura : Que les animaux qui ne risquent rien aux morsures de loup-garou ! Elle posa de nouveau son regard sur James, un regard qui le transperça.

-Vous êtes des animagus ?

Il hocha doucement la tête.

-et cleo ?

Nouveau hochement de tête. Elle restait sans voie, comment des ados pouvaient être capables d'un tel exploit !

-Lily ? Sa voie était suppliante, je t'en pris je sais que tu ne m'apprécies pas particulièrement, mais je t'en pris ne dis rien, nous ne sommes bien évidement pas déclaré, et on risque gros..

-ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien…je crois qu'a ce niveau élevé de confidence,…on pourrait peut être,… être….Ami ? J'apprécie le James que je découvre.

-je…te remercie…alors ami ?

Ils se sourirent timidement, pour James, qui avait résolu de laisser sa Lily en paix, se voir être son ami, était une petite compensation, et si c'était tout ce qu'ils devaient être, l'un pour l'autre…et bien il s'en contenterait, être à ses coté était déjà inespéré. Ils se regardaient, une nouvelle foi le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, lorsque le portrait s'ouvrit à la volé.

-laisses moi en paix Sirius, je ne veux plus te parler !

Et la furie brune fila dans son dortoir. Lily et James se levèrent et allèrent se poster à coté de Sirius, Remus arriva à son tour dans la salle.

-je vais voir cleo !

Et Lily disparut dans les escaliers menant au dortoir.

Pendant ce temps la, les garçons s'installèrent dans les fauteuils de la salle commune, et Remus raconta ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'ils arrivent dans la salle des griffondors. Il avait retrouvé cleo près des berges du lac, tentait de la convaincre que leur ami ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il lui avait dit, et qu'elle-même le savait, puis Sirius les avait rejoint, elle était partie sans un mot, jusqu'à ceux lâchés dans la salle commune.

A la fin du récit, James posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Sirius, celui ci, nerveusement, passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

-qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Tu peux me dire ? J'avais besoin de lui dire ça ?

-on va dire, qu'une fois de plus tu as parlé trop vite !

-quel con ! Mais quel con je suis !

-tu verras, ça va passer, crois-moi ! _Accio guitare _! Je sais ce que tu endure, même si pour moi la situation, est différent, je me fais rejeter, je sais ce que tu ressent !

Une guitare, provenant du dortoir des garçons traversa la salle commune, et vint se poser dans les mains de James, celui ci se mit à gratter doucement un air mélancolique.

T'en fais pas sir' on est la, et on fera tout pour que ça s'arrange, et puis cleo, elle est pas rancunière.

Sirius, enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, Remus, perdu dans ses pensées cherchait un moyen de réconcilier ses deux amis et James, comença a chanter doucement..

- _elle te fera changer la course des nuages_

_balayer tes projets vieillir bien avant l'age_

_tu la perdras 100 fois dans les vapeurs des ports_

_c'est écrit_

_elle rentrera blesser dans les parfums d'un autre_

_tu t'entendras hurler « que les diables l'emportent »_

_elle voudra que tu pardonnes et tu pardonneras_

_c'est écrit_

_elle n'en sort plus de ta mémoire_

_ni la nuit ni le jour_

_elle danse derrière les brouillards_

_et toi tu cherches et tu cours_

_tu prieras jusqu'aux heures ou personne n'écoute_

_tu videras tous les bars qu'elle mettra sur ta route_

_t'en passeras des nuits a regarder dehors_

_c'est écrit_

_elle n'en sort plus de ta mémoire_

_ni la nuit ni le jour_

_elle danse derrière les brouillards_

_et toi tu cherches et tu cours_

_mais y a pas d'amour sans histoires_

_tu rêves tu rêves_

_Qu'est ce qu'elle aime qu'est ce qu'elle veut ? et ces ombres qu'elle te dessine autours des yeux_

_Qu'est ce qu'elle aime !_

_qu'est ce qu'elle rêve, qui elle voit_

_et ces cordes qu'elle t'enroule autour des bras_

_Qu'est ce qu'elle aime !_

_je t'entendrais me dire, ses soupirs ses dentelles_

_qu'a bien y réfléchir elle n'est plus vraiment belle !_

_Que t'es déjà passé par des moments plus fort !_

_et depuis…_

_elle n'en sort plus de ta mémoire_

_ni la nuit ni le jour_

_elle danse derrière les brouillard_**s**

_tu cherches et tu cours_

_mais y a pas d'amour sans histoires_

_tu rêves tu rêves_

_elle n'en sort plus de ta mémoire_

_elle danse derrière les brouillards_

_et moi j'ai vécu la même histoire_

_depuis je compte les jours_

_depuis je compte les jours…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily avait suivi cleo dans le dortoir.

Elle poussa la porte de celui ci et se dirigea vers le lit de son ami, elle se retrouva face à des rideaux fermés.

-cleo ouvre moi je veux te parler

…

-ok t'as décidé de faire ta mauvaise tête, c'est comme tu veux, mais tu vas devoir m'écouter.

Ok ce que t'as dit Sirius ça t'a pas plut et je comprends parfaitement…mais c'est Sirius ! Tu sais très bien qu'il réfléchit pas quand il parle, il était en colère, il a été vexé que tu lui dises que ça le regardait pas si t'acceptais un rendez-vous…alors je te préviens, t'as le droit de faire la gueule 2 jours, je te donne 2 jours pas plus, mais après tu oublis, tu le verrais, il est super malheureux, il arrête pas de se traiter de con, et ça me fait mal au cœur ! J'en reviens pas de te dire ça ! Merde cleo, c'est toi qui les connais, je vois pas pourquoi je dois te convaincre de tout ça !

…

-bon on est en bas…si tu décides de nous gratifier de ta présence …ou bien si tu décides de m'en parler, saches que je suis là !

Son ton s'était radoucit, voyant qu'aucune réaction ne venait, elle prit la direction de la salle commune.

au milieu des escaliers, elle se stoppa, une chanson remontait de la salle des griffondors, une chanson qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle avança à pas de loup, et passa la tête discrètement afin de voir… les 3 maraudeurs étaient dos a elle, elle aperçut James chantant et jouant de la guitare…elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, s'il y a bien une chose a laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, c'était Potter mélomane, et interprète en plus, elle se redissimula dans les escaliers, et posa sa tête contre le mur, elle écoutait les paroles, sa voie était douce, apaisante, mais empreinte, de douleur et de peine, aux dernier couplet prononcé par James, une larme perla le long de la joue de Lily…


	9. Chapter 9

Meme si j'oublie parfois de le rappeller rien ne m'apartient tout est a JKR sauf cleo sortie tout droit de mon imagination blablabla

je suis toujours à la recherche d'une brave béta qui pourrait survivre a mes fautes lol! voila je remercie bien evidemment toutes mes rewieveuses tres chaleureusement et voici la suite de l'aventure!!

Chapitre IX

Deux jours étaient passé depuis la dispute entre cleo et Sirius, deux jours de déprime pour Sirius, deux jours de mutisme pour cleo, celle ci descendait prendre son petit déjeuné le matin avec tout le monde, discutait avec bonne humeur au près de tous ses amis, sauf Sirius qu'elle ignorait royalement.

Celui ci, ne supportant plus le mutisme de cleo, s'était refermé sur lui même, et semblait éteint, il était perdu dans ses pensées, et ne participait plus a aucune discussion, ne prêtant plus attention, a ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Ce jour la, Alice et Maggy avaient réussi a convaincre Lily de les accompagner a l'entraînement de quiditch des griffondors, celle ci avait accepté pensant que cleo l'accompagnerait et se réconcilierait avec Sirius…c'était sans compter sur le caractère de cochon de la jeune Potter qui avait décliné l'invitation répondant poliment a son ami qu'elle pouvait se mettre l'entraînement la ou elle pensait!

C'est donc une Lily un peu refroidit qui arriva au terrain. Elle rejoignit Remus et ses deux amies dans les tribunes.

Les joueurs, étaient regroupé en bas des gradins, James leurs faisant un petit briefing. Il se revigora un instant apercevant la jeune rousse traverser les gradins, alors que Sirius se tassa un peu plus sur lui même, voyant que pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, cleo boudait le stade.

-alors ? elle n'a pas voulus venir ?

-désolé Remus, je n'ai pas réussi a la faire changer d'idée, c'est dingue comme cette fille peut être borné !

Remus, Alice, et Maggy éclatèrent de rire, en entendant parler Lily, celle ci les regarda avec surprise, Remus se décida a expliquer.

-c'est a dire que venant de toi, cette phrase était plutôt comique, tu es la personne la plus têtue de cette école !

-si ce n'est pas de la grande Bretagne !

Alice n'avait put retenir sa réplique sarcastique, et étouffa de nouveau un fou rire, sous le regard peu amène que lui lancée son amie.

Les 4 griffondors observaient l'entraînement, tout en lançant des pronostiques, sur la durée de la querelle entre Sirius et cleo, les paris oscillaient entre 3jours, et une semaine, mais guère plus.

-le pauvre il me fait de la peine !

Lily observait Sirius, celui ci était installé sur son balais, le dos voûté, les traits tirés, et les yeux perdus, a priori, le jeune garçon était a des milliers de kilomètres du jeux.

Tout a coup, tout se passa très vite, on entendit la voie de James hurler, le nom de Sirius, celui ci, visiblement tiré de ses pensées, tourna la tête, vers l'endroit d'ou provenait le cri, il aperçut mais bien trop tard, le cognard qui filait a toute vitesse…droit sur lui, celui ci le percuta de plein fouet dans le thorax, déséquilibré, il tomba de son balais, et retomba lourdement sur le sol, deux mètres plus bas.

En quelques secondes, tout le petit groupe et le reste de l'équipe furent au près du joueur a terre, Remus cala la tête du jeune homme inconscient sur ses genoux, pendant que James s'évertuait a le faire revenir a lui, voyant que ses efforts étaient vains, il demanda a un de ses équipiers d'aller prévenir de toute urgence l'infirmière. lorsque pomfresh arriva sur les lieux, elle agita sous le nez de l'inconscient un petit flacon et celui ci ouvrit les yeux, elle l'ausculta, mais il s'avéra qu'a part un bras cassé, il n'avait rien. Une idée traversa alors l'esprit diabolique de Lily, celle ci se tourna alors vers Remus, lui décocha un sourire rayonnant et lui lança

-les paris sont réouvert ! je leur donne 10 minutes !

puis elle disparut en courant vers les portes du château. Remus comprenant ou voulait en venir la jeune rousse, sourit, et aida James a transporter Sirius jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

tout le petit groupe avait été mis a la porte par l'infirmière et Sirius se retrouvait seul dans ce dortoir tout blanc, pomfresh lui avait donné une potion pour consolider les os de son bras, mais la douleur était bien présente, il ferma alors les yeux, et se concentra alors sur la seule chose qui pouvait le calmer et le distraire. Il visualisait ses boucles chocolats, son sourire, son regard…et son odeur…cette odeur, ce qui lui manquait le plus depuis les quelques jours ou elle ne lui avait même pas adressé un regard. Il soupira, combien de temps allait elle encore lui reprocher ses mots malheureux, il avait dit cela par jalousie uniquement, mais comment expliquer cela a cleo, certes il avait bien imaginé tout lui révéler, mais il s'était vite ravisé, se disant que tout ça ne servirait a rien sauf a empirer les choses. Il voulut se calmer, et se concentra sur chacun de ses muscles, tentant de se décontracter, au milieu de l'exercice, il s'endormit.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily avait atteint le hall en courant, elle hésita un instant, puis s'engouffra a toute allure dans le couloir menant a leur salle commune, puis elle grimpa les escaliers de leur dortoirs, et entra a la voler dans celui ci, cleo, sursauta et se tourna vers son amie, celle ci avait le visage crispée et les yeux rempli de peur, le cœur de cleo se serra.

-que ce passe t'il Lily ?

-je…tu…Sirius…il a fait une chute de son balais …il a perdue connaissance, et ….on l'a transporté a l'infirme…

cleo, ne laissa pas le temps a son amie de finir sa frase, elle se leva d'un bond, attrapa sa cape et se rua en direction de l'infirmerie. Lily, sourit, puis partit a la suite de sa colocataire. Cleo arriva dans le hall de l'infirmerie et le traversa sans s'apercevoir de la présence de Remus et James, une fois les portes refermées sur elle, Lily passa a son tour le hall, et s'arrêta complètement essoufflé, auprès des deux maraudeurs. Ceux ci étaient très curieux.

-heu…Lily ?on peut savoir comment t'as réussi a ramener ma cousine ici en quatrième vitesse ?

-j'avoue que j'aimerais bien savoir moi aussi !

Lily regarda les deux maraudeurs, et leur fit signe qu'elle reprenait son souffle tant bien que mal puis elle leur expliqua, un éclair de malice dans le regard.

-je lui est raconté ceux qui c'est passé au stade, la chute de Sirius et comme il était inconscient lorsque pomfresh est arrivée…je crois que j'ai juste oublié de lui dire, qu'il était revenu a lui entre temps !

les deux maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire, puis James reprit son sérieux.

-tu sais, qu'elle risque de t'en vouloir !

Lily fit un geste de la main.

-si tu savais comme je m'en moque, si elle n'était pas aussi têtue, je n'aurais pas eu a avoir recours a de tel méthode, et puis je commence a m'habituer au caractère de cleo !

elle rigola.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

cleo avait passé les portes de l'infirmerie, et s'était précipité dans la première chambre. Elle s'était arrêté net sur le pas de la porte, en apercevant Sirius, étendu sur un lit, son visage était serein, elle aperçue son bras bandée, pourquoi n'avait elle pas était capable de lui pardonner avant cet incident, maintenant il était dans le coma, et elle ne savait pas combien de temps il allait y rester, 1jours, 1 semaine, 1mois…ou plus, sa gorge se sera a cette simple pensée, et une larme perla le long de sa joue, elle approcha doucement du lit, se laissa choir dan le fauteuil a coté, et doucement, elle attrapa la main valide de Sirius, elle y déposa un baiser, puis enfouit son visage a l'intérieur, la elle se laissa aller, et les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité.

-pardonne moi… je t'en pris Sirius, pardonnes moi, et sors de ce coma, t'as pas le droit de me faire ça…sur qui je vais pouvoir passer mes nerfs…

a ses paroles, elle hésita entre rire, et pleurer, et elle fit un mélange des deux.

-ne me lâches pas ! tu m'entends, t'as pas le droit de me lâcher ! il faut que tu tiennes le coup et que tu sortes de ce putain de coma !

de nouvelles larmes jaillirent. Tout a coup, elle sentit la main de Sirius, presser un peu la sienne, puis il tourna doucement son visage vers elle, et ouvrit délicatement les yeux. Voyant Sirius se réveiller, elle poussa un cri de joie, et se jeta a son coup, puis les larmes repartirent de plus belles, mais des larmes de joie.

Sirius ne comprenait pas se revirement de situation, mais il oublia vite les détails et passa sa main valide dans les cheveux de cleo, qui avait toujours le visage enfoui dans son coup, il respira un bon coup afin de se remplir les poumons de cette douce odeur, puis il ne put s'empêcher de parler.

-on peut jamais dormir en paix ici !

cleo se détacha de lui, et revint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, gardant toujours la main de Sirius dans les siennes.

-j'ai eu si peur, quand Lily m'a dit que tu étais dans le coma, j'ai cru faire un mauvais cauchemar.

-dans le coma ?j'avoue que je comprends pas tout la, je me suis juste fracturé le poignet, mais sinon ça va ! je me souviens de mon nom, ainsi que de mon prénom, il s'esclaffa, je n'est pas perdu la boule, et je n'étais pas dans le coma…

cleo le regardait complètement perdue, puis Sirius reprit la parole.

-ho mais j'y suis, je crois qu'elle a pensée que c'était un bon moyen de nous réconcilier.

-je vais la tuer.

Le ton de cleo était calme, c'est sûrement ce qui inquiéta le maraudeur.

-ne lui en veut pas, je pense qu'elle pensait bien faire, et alors ?

-alors quoi ?

cleo le regardait avec de grands yeux ?

-au final tu me pardonnes ou pas ? je pensais vraiment pas ce que je t'ai dis, en fait si je t'ai dis ça c'est juste que je voulais pas que tu sortes avec lui, parce que…

-Sirius…je suis désolé je suis venu des que j'ai appris ! tu te sens comment ?

Peter avait fait son entrée dans l'infirmerie, a sa suite se trouvaient James et Remus ainsi que Lily, tous les 3 affichait un regard qui voulait clairement dire qu'ils étaient désolé, mais n'avaient pas eu le temps de retenir Peter. Sirius lui jeta un regard noir, mais le rat ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, et vint s'installer sur le rebord du lit de Sirius , entre cleo et lui. la jeune fille lâcha rapidement la main du convalescent au plus grand désespoir de celui ci.

L'infirmière alertée par tout ce bruit s'engouffra dans la chambre de Sirius, celui ci fit une grimace en apercevant la potion de sommeil qu'elle tenait a la main et qui lui était sûrement destiné. Bien évidement, la grimace n'échappa a personne, et tous rigolèrent, sauf pomfresh qui avait son habituel visage grave.

-très bien, les visites sont terminées, tout le monde dehors ! plus vite que ça !

il y eu un soupir général de tous, cleo se rapprocha de Sirius.

-on oubli tout, je veux plus qu'on parle de cette histoire ok ? reposes toi bien !

elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre sortie de la chambre en compagnie des autres. Ils entendirent au loin un : « a nous Mr black ! vous allez m'avaler ça et pas la peine de me faire un caprice ou j'utilise la manière forte » ils pouffèrent, puis se retrouvèrent dans les couloirs du château. Cleo prit la parole.

-Lily ?

-oui ?

-méfies toi ! tu vas me payer ce coup la !

la jeune rousse sourit.

-je sais !, mais ça en valait la peine, je préfère vous voir comme ça que vous voir vous ignorer !

-j'avoue que …moi aussi…mais ne le dites pas a Sirius, il croirait qu'il peut tout se faire pardonner.

Tout le petit groupe éclata de rire, puis se dirigea vers leur salle commune.


End file.
